The Starcraft Survey!
by imgood12
Summary: The Space is a lonely place...Literally!. To add some fun. The Overmind insists a marine, a zealot, a hydralisk, Raynor, Zeratul, and Kerrigan on a 25 questions survey...Let's see what will happen... Pls read "The Akatsuki Survey" by imgood12


**The Starcraft Survey!**

**(Written by imgood12 and Tantei)**

**(A/N: To all of you starcraft addicts there this is one of my stories. I hope you like it!)**

**(Disclaimer: Read this sequel if you know starcraft. If you don't, this would probably might confuse you…..)**

**The space is a very sad place… to bring some fun. The Overmind requests a marine, zealot, hydralisk, Raynor, Zeratul, and Kerrigan on a short 25 questions survey. Let's see what happens……**

Overmind: Welcome to "Starcrap survey gameshow"

Audience: Wooooooo! (A/N: the audience consists of zerg, terran and protoss units)

Overmind: Ok! Let's meet our 6 contestants…Hailing from the weird planet Aiur. They have white skin; glowing eyes and a creepy psionic mind……..Zeratul and a Zealot!!!!

Audience: Wooooo!!! yeah!!!!!!

Zeratul: I told you they will like my new hairstyle.

Zealot: Sir…We have no hair.

Zeratul: Oh! Righhhtt! I knew that!

Overmind: Next up! Coming from a puny planet called "Earth"…They have brown skin; mean guns; and a powerful sex drive…….. Raynor and a Marine!!!

Audience: Yehey!

Fan: Ahhhhh! We love you Raynor!!!!!!

Raynor: Overmind?....What do you mean by sex drive?....

Overmind: Uhmmmm….Did I say that? You must be hearing things…moving on!

Marine: Damn, It's true. My gun is mean. He's lookin' at me!

Raynor: He?

Marine; Yeah!. His name is Orlando! My Rocket Launcher's name is Jessica!

Raynor: Did you drink your pills soldier?

Marine: Maybe…….

Overmind: (sweat drops) Ummmm; okay. Lastly, they have huge glands, small brain…Oh wait…I'm their brain…..

Audience: Just get on with it!

Overmind: (crying) You're such a meanie!

Zeratul: Quit whining…..(whispers)wimp!

Overmind: Okay….Let's welcome……Kerrigan and a Hydralisk!!!!

Audience: Booooooo!!!

Kerrigan: Shut up stupid buffoons !

Hydralisk: hrrrrrrrrkkkrkrrrkkrrrr (translation: stop dishonoring the queen!!!)

Fan: Get a life freak!

Kerrigan: Bring on the questions!

Raynor: (whispering) Man they're disgusting….

Kerrigan: I heard that……….

Raynor: Who caaares……

**Q.1. This is the first question: What do you think about the Hydralisk?**

Marine: Too much drool

Raynor: Creepy

Zeratul: Slimy scums!

Zealot: Freaky squishy toy!

Kerrigan: No he's not! He's adorable!

Audience: Awwwwwwww…..

**Q.2. To Protoss: What's the use of vespene gas for you.**

Terrans: They use it for their aircrafts….

Zerg: As food….Oh wait…We do that…..

Protoss: It moisturize our skin and brain with nourishment.

Audience: Ewwwwww…

**Q.3. To Terran: Why are medics female only?**

Zerg: Their queen is the medic!

Protoss: The medic is a reproductive vessel.

Terran: Because they gives us sponge baths…

**Q.4.! It's time for "favorites". Ready?**

Marine: ………

Raynor: Yeah!

Zeratul: ok!

Zealot: uhhhh…Ok!

Hydralisk: hshsshshsssskkssksks (trans:Sure!)

Kerrigan: Bring it on!

**Q.5. Fave Food?**

Marine: Fried chicken

Raynor: Food pills

Zeratul: Brain Juice

Zealot: Food pills

Hydralisk: hhskskskskskksssssssksksk (trans: Anything but vegetarian)

Kerrigan: Blood Pie!

Marine: Damn you're gross

Kerrigan: At least We Bathe!

**Q.6. Shut up! Favorite Planet?**

Marine: Earth! Duh!

Raynor: Anywhere with chicks! Like medics!

Medic Audience: We love you Raynor!

Zealot: The planet where they shoot the movie "Alien v.s Predator"

Zeratul: Any planet with Malls and Pedicure stops!

Zealot: Sir….You're weird….

Zeratul: What?....Do you want me to kill yah?

Zealot: No sir no! pls…I have three kids

Hydralisk: hshshk(trans: Char)

Kerrigan: Mars! Martians are one of my food groups next to humans….

**Q.7. Fave Movie?**

Marine: The Marine

Raynor: War of the Worlds. It's a classic!

Zeratul: Code of Honor.

Zealot: Alien v.s Predator. I'm the Alien!

Hydralisk: sskkkskskhhskhksk (trans: Alien v.s Predator. I'm the Predator)

Zerg Audience: kskskskskssksk (trans: Go Big brother!)

Raynor: Shut up! Mutated beasts!

Kerrigan: Mean Girls (giggles girly)

**Q.8 Sorry It took me so long; I went to get some Eye drops, What is your favorite color?**

Marine: Pink..I mean "Blue"!

Raynor: Color are for wimps

Zeratul: Green…Alien green…Heheheh!

Zealot: My favorite color is blue…No….Yellow!

Hydralisk: skhksk (trans: Red)

Kerrigan: Fuschia!

**Q.9. It's time for "would you rather" Ready?**

Everybody: Ok! Ok! Shut it!

Marine: Damn you freaking thing!

**Q.10. Fuck you! Would you rather kiss Kerrigan or Hug the hydralisk.**

Marine: Damn this is tough!

Raynor: Kerrigan! I still have a crush on her before when she's only a cute "ghost"!

Zeratul: Kerrigan

Zealot: What's this cross-breeding?

Hydralisk: ksksksskkhhhksk (trans: I love hydralisks)

Everybody: Well we don't!

Marine: Freakin' Mutant!

Kerrigan: Damn you! You! Marine! one more word and We're gonna have a problem….

**Q.11. Would you rather kiss my eye or kiss Raynor. Raynor you can't answer this time.**

Raynor: ……………………

Marine: Raynor…hhihihihihih

Zeratul: Let's see…One's all brain but have no looks; One's have looks but ain't havin' no brain…hmmmmm..

Overmind and Raynor: Hey!

Zeratul: Just jokin'. Raynor

Zealot: Raynor.....

Hydralisk: kskskskshhksskskx (trans: Raynor! I mean Overmind!)

Kerrigan: Overmind! He's such a charmer isn't he.......................?

Everybody: NO!

Overmind: Damn! No one loves me!

Kerrigan: I do!

Hydralisk: ksksk (trans: I don't!)

**Q.12. Shut the fuck up hydralisk! Would you rather date a Zealot or date a Marine?**

Marine: Isn't it obvious whom I'm dating?

Raynor: My Marine!

Marine: You're not the boss of me!

Raynor: Yes I am!

Marine: Yes you are!

Zeratul: The Zealot!

Zealot: (See Marine)

Hydralisk: ksksksk (trans: Both!)

Kerrigan: No one! I'm on my period!

Zeratul: Even if you're fertile. No one will dare touch you!

Kerrigan: Damn you all!

**Q.13. WorstMovie Ever?**

Marine: Dragonball the Movie. I mean. What's up with that?

Raynor: Jurrassic Park!

Zeratul: ET the extra terrestrial

Zealot: same with Zeratul.

Hydralisk: kskkhhhkskshhh (trans: The Mummy returns! What's the moral lesson of the story? Don't touch a scorpion? If you ask me I'm………..)

Zealot: Damn this fuckin' blabbermouth I mean blabbergill!

Kerrigan: Beauty and the Beast!

Zeratul and Raynor: She's the beast in that movie….. Hehehehehe

Zealot and Marine: I know………..

Hydralisk: Yeah……..

Kerrigan: After this No one will leave here alive!

**Q.14. Worst Person?**

Marine: Raynor…….I mean…..Yeah….Raynor!

Raynor: Zeratul..Has a large head! But all the things inside includes playing with dollies!

Zeratul: Hey! They're action figures!

Zealot: You talkin' to me punk!

Hydralisk: kssksskhhhkwkkhk (trans: Yeah I'm talkin' to yah!)

Kerrigan: Stop it you two mongoloids!

Hydralisk and Zealot: Like you're even better!

**Q.15. What's pretty to you?**

Marine: My Guns

Raynor: My Hot Body!

Zeratul: My knowledge!

Raynor: As if we care! Punk!

Zealot: My Abs!

Hydralisk: My profession for English Literature!

Everybody: Whaaa……..

Marine: You…You….You…..

Hydralisk: Could talk?!

Everybody: Yeah….

Hydralisk: Why are you all looked confused. Is this the first time you see a hydralisk

talked in English?

Raynor: Seriously…..Yes!

Hydralisk: I also talked Japanese, Dutch, Chinese, French, and Filipino!

Kerrigan: Oh my!

Translator: Fuck You! You Let me translate, When you could speak English after all?!

Hydralisk: Uhhh… Yeah

Translator: Damn it! I quit!

**Q.16. Bye Bye translator! Who are you related to?**

Marine: Brad Pitt!

Raynor: Mel Gibson. I'm a natural!

Zeratul: The Protoss. Literally!

Zealot: Same with Zeratul

Hydralisk: Venomancer (Dota Character)

Kerrigan: Jessica Simpson!

**Q.17. 17 questions..How ya Feelin'?**

Marine: Bored

Raynor: Lust..Full of pure adulterated Lust.

Marine: That's why all medics are pregnant!

Zeratul: Sleepy

Zealot: Longing for combat!

Hydralisk: Dizzy!

Kerrigan: same as hydralisk……

**Q.18. We're near to the end. I'm gonna just tell ya some stupid questions. Greatest Race?**

Marine and Raynor: Terran! For the rebellion!

Zealot and Zeratul: Protoss! For Aiur!

Hydralisk and Kerrigan: Zerg! For the Swarm!

Audience: What a stupid question. Of course they would say their own race. Duh?!

**Q.19. Are you Bored?**

Everybody: Ya think?!

Hydralisk: Damn leader!

**Q.20. What do you think of me?!**

Marine: Full of Stupidity!

Raynor: A Giant Brain Controlling Mindless Aliens!

Zerg: Mate…..Mate…….Mate…..

Raynor: See! I told ya! Mindless!

Zeratul: All Brains No Thoughts

Zealot: A Big Punching Bag!

Hydralisk: Lord Overmind Almighty!

Kerrigan: Steamy and Sexy!

**Q.21. Damn you stupid Terrans and Protosses! What race is the biggest threat?!**

Terran: Terran

Protoss: Protoss

Zerg: Zerg

Overmind: Duh. Why do I even bother?

**Q.22. Ahhhh!!! my Eye!**

Marine: Oops. Sorry!

Raynor: Nice shot!

Overmind: Damn you!

Zeratul: You miss the Pupil!

Zealot: Needs more accuracy!

Hydralisk: Master are you okay!

Kerrigan: Are ya hurt darling?

Audience: Eewwwww!

**Q.23. Why the hell are the 3 races looking at each other's eye including mine?**

Marine: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Raynor: Hell…It's about time!

Zeratul: Operation "Pupil Puncture", "Cornea Crasher" and "Iris Irritator"!

Zealot: Eye-squishing time!

Overmind: Huh?.....

Hydralisk: Ready? ...

Terrans and Protoss: (whispers) hydralisk first

Kerrigan: This is what I've been waiting for!

**Q.24. What happened to the Hydralisk?**

Terrans and Protoss: (whistles)

Kerrigan: What happened to that English-Speaking Hydralisk!

Other Hydralisk: They killed big brother!

Overmind: My son what happened to yah!!!!

**Q.25. Ahhhh! Why are you targeting your pencils at my eye! Uhhhh…Goodbye Folks and Uhhh..Good Day or Night or Whatever…….**

**(A/N: Thank you for Reading my Second Story. Pls REVIEW me. REVIEWS OR FLAMES; I DON'T CARE!.....) Thanks!!!!!**

**"Please Read The Akatsuki Survey by Me! "imgood12"**


End file.
